cjaymarchfandomcom-20200214-history
Claudia
Category:CreepyPasta Article Unknown Author. Twenty-one. Many people consider that the line you cross to become an adult in our society. I decided a long time ago I was going to go to Las Vegas, get torn up and probably spend a night in jail. If only I knew how right I really was. Anyway, I will get back to the story. My flight left at 6:30 PM so I had to be at the airport around 4:30 to make it through the security. A couple of hours later I found myself in beautiful Las Vegas. I will never forget the lights and how beautiful they were. I decided first off that I would check into my hotel and drop off my things before going on a night on the town. I was alone, but I didn’t care, I never liked spending time with people anyway. I’d rather just spend my time alone on the internet. I started the night off by playing some blackjack (one of the only games I knew how to play) and even won a couple thousand dollars. One drink became two became three and so on until I could barely make out what was on my card. Things were looking good, I was catching a great buzz and I wanted to come out on top rather than just blow away all of my money at the tables so I left to head down to the clubs. I went to the front desk and asked the concierge which were the hottest clubs and walked down the strip, drink in hand, until I finally found one of the clubs he mentioned. The sheer amount of people within the club was a shock. Coming from the Midwest I had only ever been in run down dives where people went to drink away their sadness with cheap beer and whiskey. Beautiful women were everywhere, yet another shock. The town I came from had maybe three absolutely hot chicks and they were such stuck up cunts nobody even wanted to have anything to do with them. Yes you’re hot we get it, just get over yourself and be a normal person. But I digress. I went up to the bar and ordered the classiest drink I could think of, a martini. I would say I was drunk by this point, but I walked up to a fairly attractive woman and got shot down after buying her a drink. Okay, no big deal I’m used to rejection; it comes with being a nerd in a small town. This kept going on for a couple hours and my pocket getting lighter than I had wanted it to, so I decided if I were going to spend so much I might as well get one of those high dollar call girls you hear people talking about whenever they come back from Vegas. Dejected, I walked back to my hotel slowly until I ran into one of those guys who passes out the cards and I took a handful. Claudia was the one I chose, she was blond, blue eyes, and about a foot taller than me. She ended up coming by the room around 3 am or so. She explained right after the door closed that it would be $1500 for two hours. Okay, I still had most of that from my winnings from the table anyway and it would only end up being a hundred out of pocket. She told me though she wanted to do some cleaning up before we started and that my time would start when she came out of the bathroom. Fuck yes! I figured that would be an extra fifteen minutes and I would be ready to go when she came over to the bed so I wouldn't be wasting any time at all. It had been since high school since I had gotten laid and I was running over the scenario through my head again and again. After about ten minutes I started watching some porn just to make sure she wouldn't have to waste any time getting me hard and ready to dive in. I must have lost track of time because I realized the movie was over, I decided to check on Claudia to find out why she was taking so long. I walked up to the bathroom door and heard the shower running. “Claudia?” “Claudia? Are you okay in there?” Not hearing any reply I decided to crack open the door and noticed there wasn't any steam. Curious as to why she would be taking a cold shower I walked over and opened the shower curtain. She was lying in the shower pale and bleeding from the head and a bar of soap laying next to her body. I freaked out. What was I going to do? I can’t go to jail, I just turned twenty-one, I only just started my life. I went back into the bedroom and sat on the bed for what seemed like an hour or two. It was then I came up with the plan that would change my life forever. I would dismember her sneak her out through the back doors in my luggage. I unpacked my knife and as it sunk into the flesh I felt the most disturbing rush of pleasure surge through my body. I started with the feet, and moved my way up her body joint by joint. Ankles, to knees, to hips it was there I had to pause. I was even more aroused than I was hours ago when she was alive. I grabbed her by the hips and thrust myself deep into her damp clammy corpse. I used the blood as lubricant. After I finished I continued with her hands, to her elbows, to her shoulder. I couldn’t control myself again and began fucking her again, this time harder and faster. Next was her head. Her beautiful blue eyes were still looking up at me as the knife sliced through her neck. Each movement of the knife was like an orgasm within itself. Finally she was completely separated when I heard a knock at the door. Great housekeeping exactly what I need. I turned the light off and right when I closed the door I could have sworn I saw a red blinking light in the corner of the bathroom. I wrote it off to my imagination being far too active. The knocking became louder and louder the closer I got to the door. I never even expected when I opened the door to be tackled to the ground with a handgun in my face. The police knew. I didn’t know at the time how, but one of the busboys had placed a camera in the bathroom and my main room for his own perverted pleasures. He was watching the live stream when he saw me cut into Claudia’s body and called the cops. Now I’m sitting here in a cell, looking at a couple of charges to do some serious jail time. I don’t know or even care exactly what the charges are, all I know is I won’t be going to prison for my whole life since I didn’t kill her. The only thing running through my head right now is in a couple of years I can do this all again. Except this time, I’ll check the room for bugs first.